Klan
Stara orcza Horda, krasnoludy oraz inne rasy są podzielone na wiele klanów. Definicja klanu jest szeroka i zalezy od interpretacji. Czasami ten termin jest używany zamiennie z terminem plemię. RPG opisuje klany murloków jako jednostkę większą niż ich plemiona. Plemiona/klany centaurów Termin klan i plemię wydaje się być stosowany zamiennie w odniesieniu do grup centaurów. Na ich czele stoją khanowie. * Klany ze Wschodnich Królestw * Plemię Galak * Klan Gelkis * Klan Kolkar * Plemię Krenka (czasami znane również jako klan Krenka) * Klan Magram * Maruderzy * Klan Maraudine * Kamienne Szpony Krasnoludzki system klanowy Krasnoludzka kultura jest oparta na klanowym systemie kastowym. Pierwotny klan, który wyewoluował z ziemnych, to klan Ironforge. Później rozbił się on na trzy główne klany: Ciemnego Żelaza (rządzony przez linię Thaurissana), Bronzebeard (rządzony przez członków klanu Bronzebeard) i Wildhammer (rządzony przez linię Wildhammerów), jednak istnieją również liczne mniejsze klany. Często nazwiska wskazują na przynależność klanową i członkostwo w pomniejszym klanie w obrębie trzech głównych klanów krasnoludzkich. Niektóre nazwiska krasnoludów powstały dla uczczenia pewnych cech, dlatego zastępują prawdziwe nazwiska rodowe. Dla przykładu prawdziwe nazwisko Falstada Dragonreavera to Falstad Wildhammer. W każdym przypadku nowe nazwisko może być przekazane na dziedziców lub nie, zależnie od wyboru samych zainteresowanych. Innym przykładem są członkowie rodziny "Thunderaxe", którzy przyłączyli się do klanu Ciemnego Żelaza podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów, zmieniając nazwisko na "Pikesplitter". W kulturze Wildhammerów każdy klan jest rządzony przez thana, a najpotężniejszy z nich włada Szczytem Aerie. Klan Wildhammer jest niezależny od czasów Wojny Trzech Młotów. Klany: * Klan Anvilmar (prawdopodobnie) * Klan Anvilrage (prawdopodobnie) * Klan Bronzebeard * Klan Ciemnego Żelaza * Klan Hammersmith (prawdopodobnie) - Yulanini Hammersmith spędził większość swego życia w niewielkiej posiadłości klanowej na wybrzeżu Jeziora Loch. * Klan Ironforge * Klan Shadowforge * Klan Stormpike * Klan Stonefist * Klan Wildhammer Klany Mogu Mogu wprowadzeni w dodatku Mists of Pandaria, również posiadają system klanowy. * Dojani * Gormali * Gurthan * Harthak * Kargesh * Korjan * Korune * Krasari * Shan'ze * Shado-Tien System klanowy murloków Klan murloków składa się z licznych plemion osiadłych na danym obszarze. Każde plemię posiada własną wioskę i składa się z sześciu do dwunastu członków. Za każdym razem klan spotyka się, by omówić sprawy wysokiej wagi. Jednak utrzymanie dużej grupy murloków skoordynowanych i spokojnych przez dłuższy czas jest trudne. * Arkkoran * Czarny Szlam * Ślepe Światło * Niebieskie skrzele * Chłodny staw * Mroczny Promień * Zielone skrzele * Szara Mgła * Ponura Łuska * Zagubiona Płetwa * Bagno * Błotna Płetwa * Mętne Skrzele * Rozrywający Kieł * Słona Łuska * Słona Ślina * Mulista Płetwa * Zatoka Burz * Wędrowiec Pływów * Rozerwana Płetwa * Sługi Podziemnego Świata * Okrutna Płetwa * Biały Rekin * Szczerzący Uśmiech * Zimowa Płetwa Orczy system klanowy thumb|Proporce orczych klanów Istnieje wiele orczych klanów, niektóre są starsze niż inne. Niektóre, jak klan Krwawiącego Widma, wydaje się być nadrzędnym i dobrze zorganizowanym, co wskazuje, że być może wyewoluował z rodziny lub sieci plemiennej. Niektóre, jak klan Strzaskanej Dłoni, wydają się być oparte na konkretnej klasie w obrębie orczego społeczeństwa (w tym przypadku łotrzyków), co może wskazywać na ewolucję z klasowej gildii. Niektóre klany przyjmują również członków z innych ras. Roześmiana Czaszka była dowodzona przez ogra Mogora, a w jego szeregach znajdowały się ogry. Orgrim Doomhammer był członkiem klanu Władców Grzmotu i Czarnej Skały. Klan Młota Zmierzchu był rządzony przez ogra Cho'galla oraz przyjmuje w swoje szeregi ludzi oraz inne rasy Przymierza, z czasem również przekształcił się w organizację bardziej przypominającą kult niż klan. W World of Warcraft gdy orczy gracz zabiera listę, by stworzyć nową gildię w rejestrze Orgrimmaru, mistrz gildii określa to jako dodanie nowego klanu w Hordzie. Jednak niektóre klany, jak Czarna Skała czy Rozrywacze Burzy, zostały zorganizowane relatywnie niedawno, przez określonych ludzi i w określonym celu. W tym wypadku lojalność klanu jest ściśle powiązana z przywódcą klanowym, a gdy ten ginie, klan przeważnie znika. Przywódcy orczych klanów są określani jako wodzowie, podczas gdy przywódca wszystkich klanów jest określany wodzem wojennym. Garrosh Hellscream był ostatnim orczym wodzem wojennym Nowej Hordy (Obecnie jest nim troll Vol'jin). Wódz jest przeważnie najsilniejszym członkiem klanu. Zgodnie z orczą tradycją by zostać wodzem, trzeba pokonać starego wodza w walce na śmierć i życie. Alternatywnie można odziedziczyć status wodza. W Nowej Hordzie większość różnic klanowych zanikła (wraz z samymi klanami). Klany Wojennej Pieśni i Lodowego Wilka wciąż zachowały pewną suwerenność, podczas gdy klan Czarnej Skały pozostaje niepodległy. Główne klany: * Czarnozębny Uśmiech * Czarna Skała * Krwawiące Widmo * Przeżuwacze Kości * Płonące Ostrze * Smocza Paszcza * Lodowy Wilk * Roześmiana Czaszka * Mok'Nathal - klan składający się głównie z półogrów, jednak zrzeszający również orków. * Cienisty Księżyc * Strzaskana Dłoń * Rozdzieracze Burzy * Władcy Grzmotu * Młot Zmierzchu * Wojenna Pieśń Inne klany: * Ostrzowy Wiatru * Mroczna Blizna * Zbieracze Kwiatów * Ostrze Błyskawicy * Nekrolici * Nekromanci * Czerwoni Wędrowcy * Gorejące Ostrze * Czarnoksiężnicy * Biały Pazur * Kil'sorrow * Ryk Gniewu Nienazwane klany: * Klan Mathogga * Podczas Drugiej Wojny jeden nieznany z nazwy klan wyruszył na Ostępy, by odwrócić uwagę Przymierza, podczas gdy reszta Hordy ruszyła do Quel'Thalas. Jednak cały klan został wyrżnięty w pień przez Lothara i jego wojowników. Ogrze plemiona/klany Manual of Monsters określa, że ogry posiadały plemiona, jednak następne publikacje wskazują na istnienie klanów. * Ango'rosh * Iglica Ostrzy * Krwawa Maczuga * Kamienna Pięść * Łamacze Grani * Martwy Wiatr * Upiorna Maczuga * Piaskowa Maczuga * Pyłowi Bekacze * Ogniste Jelito * Gordok * Gordunni * Roześmiana Czaszka (orczy klan, na którego czele stoi ogr) * Mo'grosh * Mosh'Ogg * Mok'Nathal (klan składający się głównie z półogrów) * Ogri'la * Igliczny Kamień * Rozszczepiająca Pięść * Kamienna Maczuga * Kamienny Przełyk * Ton'ma * Ogniści Bekacze * Młot Półmroku (orczy klan, na którego czele stoi ogr) * Urok * Wojenna Maczuga Klany vrykuli Vrykule również są zorganizowani w klany: * Wyjący Fiord ** Klan Rozrywaczy Smoków ** Klan Zimowego Ziarna * Lodowa Korona (być może jeden klan) ** Jotunheim ** Mjordin * Kvaldir ** Klan Kvaldir ** Klan Skadir * Burzowe Szczyty (być może jeden klan, a Valkyrion i Hyldnir to renegaci) ** Hyldnir ** Sifreldar ** Valkyrion Klany pandarenów Pandareni posiadają również system klanowy, wprowadzony w World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. * Pandareni z Schena-zin Su * Nefrytowy Wąż * Czarny Wół * Czerwony Żuraw * Shado-Pan * Biały Tygrys Zobacz także * Plemię de:Clans en:Clan Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Organizacje